


Humming

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fox Gets Pegged Until He Purrs, PWP, Pegging, Riyo is a Soft Dom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Fox needs to relax, and Riyo's determined to make him.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Star Wars Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Humming

With a mumbled moan, Fox’s head dropped back, arms flexing against the silky fabric wrapped around his wrists.  
“Riyo-“  
Rather than respond verbally, she hollowed out her cheeks, licking along the underside of his cock as she dropped her head back down. Beneath her, she could feel Fox’s muscles tense, shaking with the effort to stay still and not buck up into her mouth.  
“R-Riyo, please,” he panted, his legs beginning to shake.

With a small pop of the cap, she poured some more lube onto her fingers, before reaching under down toward his entrance. Rather than go straight in, she circled his rim with her finger, watching his face carefully as he writhed and moaned against the too-light pressure.  
“Please, please, please,” he started up a muttered chant under his breath as he tried, over and over, to roll his hips down to try end the teasing, but found himself pulled short every time by the bindings on his wrists.

Just as he sucked in another shaky breath, she plunged her finger in, heading dropping back down to deep-throat his cock at the same time. The multitude of sensations was enough to break his control, just slightly, his hips bucking up, then down, as if caught between wanting either sensation as much as the other.

Working quickly, Riyo was able to fit two fingers in to stretch him out, relaxing him by drawing his focus to her mouth anytime he began to tense.  
Three fingers in, she discovered his prostate when he jerked, and she decided it was probably a good thing she’d been able to get so much practice in lately taking him all the way into her mouth.

“Fuck.” Panting heavily, Fox pulled and tensed against his bindings, eyes finally opening back up to gaze at her with a desperate longing.  
Pulling back with a small pop, Riyo removed her fingers to a desperate whine. Planting a soft kiss on the inside of Fox’s thigh, she pulled herself up to kneel between his legs, toy already attached to the O-ring on her underwear.  
Bending down to weather light kisses against his tensed torso, she made her way up his chest, stopping momentarily at his neck to suck and nip lightly, littering even more marks at the skin there.

Lifting her head up, she gently grabbed his jaw, pulling it back down from where he’d tipped his head to bare his neck for her.  
He started, when she poured out some cold lube on his stomach, swiping it off before reaching down to lather up the toy.

Lips brushing his, Riyo placed a sweet kiss against his lips, pulling back when he tried to deepen it. Keening softly, the man strained up to try meet her, but dropped back down easily when she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
The easy trust shown made her dizzy, even as the heat in his gaze furthered her arousal.

She lined up the toy to tease at his entrance, enjoying the frustrated pleasure on his face. Any relaxation he might have felt at her kisses was gone, his nerves now alight with anticipation.

Sliding in slowly, Riyo stopped, less than halfway, before pulling back out. Fox’s moan turned into a needy whimper as his hips bucked. She felt one of his feet kick out, sliding down her leg, and tilting him off balance from where he’d had his feet planted.  
Just as he swore, pulling it back, she slid back in, and seated herself fully in one smooth thrust.

His cursing bit off into a loud, wanton moan, head falling back as he breathed through the new pressure.  
Planting another kiss between his collarbones, Riyo rolled her hips, feeling his legs tense around her in a jerky, cut-off movement as he stopped himself from bracketing her in.

“You’re being such a good boy,” she murmured softly against his skin, starting up a slow rhythm of rocking her hips into him.  
Her eyes slid up to see him. His own were screwed shut, even as his face flushed darkly.

“So well-behaved for me-“ His flush deepened. “-so beautiful.”  
She sat back on her heels, hands drifting down his torso, making the muscles twitch and jump under his skin. Stilling any movement, she grinned down at him as his teeth bared slightly, eyes still shut.

Rubbing circles into his skin, right beneath his hip bones, Riyo watched him fight against the urge to move himself, to fuck himself back against her, and instead lay still like she’d asked.

“You’re doing so well Fox.” She kept her voice soft and sweet, rolling her hips forward once to see him moan as she watched his blush darken the area around his neck and collarbones.

Sliding her hands down to his thighs, Riyo massaged the skin there lightly, as she rocked forward, grinding lightly against him. Squirming in pleasure, Fox panted for more, for her to move, for her to take him just a bit rougher, just a bit faster.  
With begging that sweet to her ears, who was she to say no?  
Adjusting herself, she pulled out slowly, letting the toy drag against his walls, before slamming back in to hear him shout.

Starting up a faster, more brutal pace, Riyo ditched the teasing to give Fox what he’d asked for as he squirmed and writhed against her, control all but a distant memory to him now.  
“Fuck!” With a yelped shout, muscles coiling, he came, Riyo slowing down to grind against him through his climax. When a light hiss escaped him, she slowly pulled back out, pressing a soft kiss to his knee as he whimpered.

Stepping back off the bed, she ditched the toy, running to the fresher to grab a damp cloth she used to gently clean him up when she got back to the bed. Letting the cloth drop to the floor once she was done, she reached up to untie his hands as his head drifted around dazedly, eyes following her half-shut. Smiling down at him, she bent to press a quick kiss to his nose before finally getting his wrists freed.  
Humming lightly, he flexed his fingers, stretching out the muscles, before sitting them on her hips, hands skimming her sides lightly.

Sliding down beside him, Riyo grabbed the blanket that had been shoved to the side, throwing it over the both of them, as he continued to hum lightly.

Pressing her head against his chest, she paused. Under her ear, his lungs felt like they were, vibrating. A deep bass echoing lowly out. Lifting her head to stare at him, she watched him cock his head lightly at her. Riyo smiled, giddily realising that he wasn’t humming. He was purring.


End file.
